


Milk Run

by Destiel_Sabriel4eva



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: My Three Year Old Brother Came Up With This Story, Pop Vinyls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14555685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Sabriel4eva/pseuds/Destiel_Sabriel4eva
Summary: I let my brother play with some collectible characters from shows I like.  He spoke aloud as he did this and I decided to write down the story.  So here is Bear Cub's first 'Fanfiction'.





	Milk Run

Remus Lupin and Bellatrix Lestrange went to get milk, Remus found an Easter egg but Bellatrix only found milk.  Then Bellatrix hit her head on Batman. 

Black Canary and Bellatrix went through a tunnel, but Bellatrix hit her head on the tunnel.  Black Canary jumped on Bellatrix and _nearly broke her wand!_ Then Black Canary and Batman went off together.  There was a brief scuffle when the two met Remus, but he backed out before he too was at risk of a broken wand (Read **:** was taken away from the toddler). 

Black Canary fell asleep on top of Batman and didn’t wake up.  Then Batman stood on top of a bridge while Bellatrix stood on top of the other, they announced that there are no girls here.  Batman met Captain Cold and shouted “DIE!” while bashing him repeatedly. 

A Beagle was lost and woofing sadly, Batman flew over to help and adopted the Beagle as his own. 

Captain Cold was never seen again. 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I think I need to be more careful about what’s on TV when Bear Cub’s in the room…


End file.
